A Thousand Years
by Bullet.Rush.0.0
Summary: La soledad es vivir siendo loca a los ojos de los demás para no volverse loca de verdad. Sophie Bennett nunca dejó de creer pero a sus 16 años seguir hablando de Hadas o Santa a sus amigos no le atrae las mejores reacciones. Extrañando a su hermano mayor que hace un par de años comenzó la universidad, se siente más sola que nunca. Sin embargo, un amigo le recordará que no está sola
1. I: Verte de nuevo

**Capitulo I: Verte de Nuevo.**

"¡¿Y sigues con esas estupideces?! ¡Sophie, tienes dieciséis años!" Exclamó un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, musculoso y de cabellos negros.

"¡Mike, no son estupideces!" se defendió la rubia con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Por mucho que trataran de disimular, era inevitable que los demás estudiantes de la escuela se dieran cuenta que estaban teniendo una discusión fuerte. Después de todo estaban en el pasillo de la escuela.

"¡¿crees que me divierte que me molesten en el equipo de football porque mi novia le dice a todos que Santa, el Conejo de Pascua y el Hada de los Dientes son reales?!" bufó frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¡Son reales, Michael! ¡Y Sandman y Jack Frost también lo son!" espetó apretando los puños.

"¡Por Dios, Sophie! ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo!" Mike se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrado.

"¡Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo!"

"¡Entonces ¿dónde están tus preciados…?! ¿Cómo los llamaste?"

"¡Son los Guardianes!" Golpeó el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón y le sostuvo la mirada "Cada uno de ellos es real. Su trabajo es proteger los sueños, las esperanzas y el asombro de los niños… para que cuando crezcan, nunca olviden quienes son."

Después de una pausa, Mike dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Sabes que… no tiene caso" Dijo al fin. Sophie lo miró desconcertada "debí hacerle caso a Sabrina… ustedes los Bennett están… realmente les hace falta algo en la cabeza"

"¿eso piensas? ¿Piensas que Jamie y yo estamos locos por creer?" preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Tenía amigos imaginarios también, Sophie ¡Pero cuando estaba en jardín de niños!"

"¡Los guardianes no son mis amigos imaginarios!"

"No, tienes razón. Son de tu hermano también" dijo cortante. Sophie iba a agregar otra cosa pero de pronto sus lágrimas le impidieron el habla. Mike la miró sintiéndose algo culpable "Lo siento, Sophie… tienes que superarlo"

Con una mano le acarició la mejilla.

"Sí te cuesta tanto creer en mí, ya no tiene sentido seguir" dijo apartando la mano de Mike con suavidad.

"¿estás terminando conmigo?" preguntó lo obvio con un tono molesto.

"Lo siento, Michael… tienes que superarlo"

Dicho esto, lo miró con amargura. Mike le dedicó una mirada fría y cerró de golpe la puerta del casillero haciendo sobresaltarla.

"Bien. _Fenómeno_" Escupió. "¡Espero que tu querido conejo de pascua te haga compañía!"

El timbre de fin de clases hizo su aparición, y pronto el pasillo se vació de la misma manera en la que una vez estuvo lleno de gente.

Sophie no perdió tiempo para salir corriendo hacia su casa. Quería alejarse lo más posible de esa escuela y de todos los que la habitaban. Llegaría a su cuarto y dormiría toda la tarde entre sus cobijas, luego se reconfortaría con un chocolate caliente. Sí, eso haría, y luego dibujaría o algo.

De pronto, unas risitas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y se percató de que estaba siendo señalada por un grupo de estudiantes de su escuela.

"Sí… esa es la que todavía piensa en Santa es real"

"Creo que se llama Sophie Bennett"

"No me sorprendería, antes de irse a la universidad, su hermano decía las mismas tonterías"

"Escuché que está en tratamiento psiquiátrico…"

"Definitivamente es una loca, deberíamos tener cuidado"

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y, escondiendo su rostro entre su cabello, apresuró el paso. Las lágrimas hicieron que sus parpados pesaran más de lo normal, y no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo.

Al Llegar, no reparó en saludar a su madre. Huyó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"¡Sophie! ¿Qué tienes mi niña?" insistía su madre del otro lado de la puerta "ábreme por favor"

"¡Quiero estar sola!"Exclamó sin despegar la cara de la almohada.

Escuchó un suspiró de resignación.

"¿es de nuevo por el tema de los Guardianes? Sophie, pensé que habías avanzado con el Dr. Kanes"

"Mamá, por favor… quiero estar sola" dijo nuevamente, esta vez un poco más serena. No quería hablarlo en ese momento con nadie.

_Si tan solo Jamie estuviera aquí._

Su hermano no iba a lograr llegar para navidad, y eso la entristecía muchísimo. Pero al menos esperaba que no la abandonara en el año nuevo. Pensaba en llamarlo, pero debía estar ocupado. Tenía clases hasta la cinco, y aun eran las tres de la tarde.

Luego de que logró menguar las lagrimas, se levantó hacia la ventana de su habitación. Corrió la cortina un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver.

Los niños jugaban en la acera, con bolas de nieve. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica.

"Hola, Jack…"dijo con un hilo de voz, imaginando varios inviernos atrás, cuando aún estaba en la escuela primaria, cómo Jack Frost hacia tan divertidas sus tardes. Alrededor de siete años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo habia visto.

Jamie y ella solían hablar mucho acerca de él, y de los demás guardianes. Habían prometido que nunca iban a dejar de creer, y hasta el momento, había mantenido esa promesa con esmero y amor.

A pesar de todos los comentarios y citas con psiquiatras. Ella sabía que no estaba loca, así que lo que la demás gente pensara no le importaba, aunque dolía… aun más porque ahora también Michael, su novio desde hace mas de tres años, la habia llamado fenómeno.

"¿cómo es que dejan de creer cuando se vuelven adultos?" suspiró dejando que su frente golpeara el cristal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para serenarse.

"Porque la sociedad es una maraña de apariencias"

Esa voz.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y enseguida se giró hacia la fuente. Entonces lo vio.

Estaba apoyado en su bastón, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos, en su típica pose despreocupada. Sus mechones blancos destellaban con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Además, sus ojos azules la miraban con la misma calidez, tal como lo recordaba. Sonreía, casi sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

"Eres tú…." Tenía los ojos abiertos como un par de platos.

"Soy yo" rió entusiasta sin dejar de ver a la chica con un poco de asombro. "Vaya, Sophie, Sí que has cr-"

"¡Jack!" Exclamó Sophie abalanzándose sobre él, en un abrazo fuerte.

"Woah…" dejó escapar una risita nuevamente, viéndose obligado a soltar su bastón para sostener a la rubia que colgaba de su cuello.

Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su memoria. La última vez que se habia colgado de él, fue cuando la habia traído de regreso de la Madriguera. Pero en ese entonces era solo una niña de tres años. Ahora, le costaba admitir que tanto tiempo hubiese transcurrido.

Sonrió algo melancólico y suspiró apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Sophie. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el abrazo, e inconscientemente, el aroma a vainilla del cabello de su vieja amiga.

Entonces, la sintió sollozar. Rápidamente rompió el abrazo para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Algo oprimió su pecho al ver las lágrimas que inundaban esos grandes ojos verdes y lentamente se escurrían por sus mejillas rosadas.

"¿Qué sucede, Sophie?" Preguntó consternado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Es solo… "gimoteó "Que se siente bien ver a un amigo después de tanto tiempo"

Jack sonrió sutilmente para luego desordenarle el cabello de manera divertida.

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"Te extrañé" dijo con suavidad, sonriendo dulcemente.

Jack contuvo la respiración unos segundos al verse afectado por esa sonrisa. Sus ojos eran tan profundos que no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, como si estuviera bajo alguna especie de hechizo.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que el habla volviera a él. Por alguna razón se sentía avergonzado, pero trató de ignorar eso y sonreírle de vuelta.

"También yo" dijo al fin, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza rubia de Sophie. "hey y… ¿cómo está Jamie?"

"Está en la universidad. Estudia veterinaria en Nueva York" contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada fija de Jack, casi ausente su expresión cambio "¿Jack…?"

"¡Jamie está en la Universidad!" Dijo con un tono de falsa emoción. Solo trataba de volver a la normalidad, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de perderse en Sophie.

"Sí…" contestó divertida.

"eso es, eso es… es genial" carraspeó con la garganta y miró hacia la ventana pensativo. Entonces, se volvió hacia Sophie intrigado "¿por qué no estás afuera jugando? ¡Es un día nevado!"

La vio sonreír hacia el suelo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Tengo dieciséis, Jack…" se abrazó a ella misma y se encogió de hombros "estoy muy grande para esos juegos"

"tonterías" bufó haciendo girar su bastón entre sus manos "Tengo como trescientos dieciocho años mas que tu y eso es todo lo que hago"

"Pero tú eres Jack Frost" Rió haciendo un puchero. Jack no pudo evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía.

"Y tú eres Sophie Bennett" se encogió de hombros "no veo la diferencia"

"¡Tú eres un Guardián!" dijo divertida "Y yo solo soy otra humana más"

"Muy bien, está decidido. Iremos a jugar" dio un salto desde donde estaba hasta el perchero del otro lado de la habitación. Tomó el abrigo de Sophie y luego voló hasta ponerse detrás de ella, colocándole la prenda en los hombros "Mejor te abrigas, porque sí que hace frío"

"Y si no qué ¿vas a congelarme la nariz?" bromeó.

"Puedo considerarlo" rió abriendo la puerta para que Sophie pasara. Ella solo rió mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas, para luego salir.

Ambos bajaron deprisa las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

"¿Sophie, eres tú?" Su madre preguntó desde la cocina.

"Eh… ¡Sí!" contestó dudosa.

"¿vas a salir?"

Pensó por unos segundos la respuesta, luego miró a Jack y él se encogió de hombros.

"¡Voy a jugar en la nieve con Jack Frost!" respondió para luego salir con prisa de la casa.

"¿Qué...?" dijo su madre con un tono de preocupación. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para detener a su hija "¡Sophie! ¡Sophie, espera!"

Pero ya había salido cuando llegó a la puerta. Miró por el vidrio, y alcanzó a ver la figura de Sophie riéndose al vacío. Se llevó las manos a la frente ahogando un suspiro de preocupación.

Luego, apretó los labios y se dirigió al teléfono. Marcó un numero que aparentemente se sabía a la perfección. Esperó a que atendieran del otro lado.

"Por favor con el Dr. Kanes... Sí, la sra. Bennett" tragó en seco, casi como odiando tener que hacer eso "Dr. Kanes... es Sophie. De nuevo está hablando sola... no, acaba de irse... de acuerdo, eso haré"

* * *

**_Hola a todos! espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. no sé si continuarla, sería una historia de amor de maximo diez capis... Me inspiré por un video de Jack Frost y Rapunzel que vi en youtube (realmente fueron varios) en fin... y me percaté de lo mucho que Sophie y Rapunzel se parecen. Entonces Pensé "Cuando Sophie crezca..." y boom XD se me ocurrió esto._**

**_inicialmente pensaba hacerla con Bunnymund, pero luego pensé mejor las cosas... y bueno, entre otras cosas porque AMO A JACK FROST! XDXDXD_**

**_dejen sus reviews! a ver si les gusta :D:D_**


	2. II: ¿Cómo ser valiente?

**Capítulo II: ¿Cómo ser valiente?**

"Pensé que dijiste que era un día nevado" dijo Sophie mirando el cielo a la expectativa de ver algunos copos caer. Pero el sol estaba extrañamente brillante.

Caminaban hacia el parque.

"Sí lo es" Contestó enseguida flotando junto a ella, pero una vez que entendió el punto de Sophie, se encogió de hombros "Al menos lo será"

Ella dejó escapar una risita y se detuvo frente a la calle, esperando que el semáforo cambiara de color.

"Vamos, Sophie" Musitó Jack extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

"Aun no hay luz roja" Señaló. Sin embargo, Jack insitió.

Ella alargó su mano hasta tocar la de él. No lamentó el no usar guantes, pues a pesar del tacto frío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una mano cálida. Aunque, la sensación de paz duró poco, pues tan pronto Jack cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Ahogó un grito y se aferró a la chaqueta de Jack. Él rápidamente la sostuvo de la cintura y la juntó hacia él dejando escapar una risita divertida.

Blandió su bastón con entusiasmo en la otra mano y enseguida el ambiente se inundo de pequeños copos de nieve. Dieron un par de giros en el aire, y los niños comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados.

Sophie no fue capaz de abrir los ojos hasta que de nuevo sintió suelo acolchado de la nieve bajo sus pies. Mientras tanto, mantuvo su cabeza escondida en el pecho de Jack.

Entonces lentamente respiró profundo y buscó la tierra con la mirada. Habia sido divertido, pero de repente se sentía algo mareada.

Trató de dar un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, se tambaleó hasta el suelo. Jack alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó divertido, pero aun así algo preocupado.

Sophie soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza, para luego levantar la mirada hacia él. Tenía una expresión curiosa, que en un instante atrajo su atención. Era como si sus ojos azules estuvieran perdidos en un lugar lleno de magia y asombro, y aun así pudieran estar mirándola fijamente sin verse vacíos.

"Perfectamente" Contestó al fin.

Entonces, una voz chillona irrumpió en su hilo de 'conversación'.

"¡Es Jack Frost!" Gritó con emoción una niña alrededor de los ocho años corriendo a su encuentro. Detrás de ella los demás chiquillos se acercaban curiosos.

"¡Y su _novia_!"

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Jack desconcertado. Pudo jurar que sintió sonrojarse un poco avergonzado, pero todo se desvaneció cuando escuchó la risa de Sophie.

"No soy su novia, soy un amiga" Dijo con tranquilidad, como si se le hubiesen pedido la definición de una palabra. Decidió pasar por alto eso y enfocarse en su trabajo.

"¡¿Quién quiere divertirse?!" se elevó, rodeando a los niños desde el aire.

Una bola de nieve se formó en su mano y la arrojó hacia arriba, rápidamente se transformó en serpentinas de nieve. Uno de los copos alcanzó a Sophie en la nariz.

Aprovechando la guerra de bolas de nieve que Jack animaba entre los pequeños, se agachó y empuñó un montoncito en sus manos formando una pelota.

"¡Piensa rápido!" Exclamó antes de lanzarla hacia Jack. Rió de nuevo al ver que lo habia tomado desprevenido.

Al instante siguiente era ella la que estaba recibiendo una bola de nieve en el rostro. No tardó en correr hacia él para lanzar otra de regreso, aunque Jack alcanzó a esquivarla, recibió el impacto de una tercera desde atrás.

Sophie no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

"¡Sophie, le diré a Norte que te ponga en la lista negra!" Bromeó empezando a correr tras de ella.

"Trata de atraparme" Exclamó saltando un montículo de nieve. "¡Te reto!"

"¡Acepto!" dijo él energéticamente.

Sophie apresuró el paso cuando al girar la cabeza hacia atrás, vio a Jack volando directo hacia ella. Alcanzó un árbol y giró alrededor de este, haciendo que él se perdiera. No pudo evitar reírse y luego, continúo corriendo hacia el otro extremo del parque.

Jack solo sonrió levantando una ceja.

El viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo que la bufanda de Sophie saliera volando de su cuello. Por un instante, levantó la cabeza y se distrajo del camino. Trató de estirar la mano para alcanzarla, pero no se percató de la bajada resbaladiza que habia. Sus pies la traicionaron y pronto estaba cayendo en dirección al frio y duro hielo del lago congelado.

Entonces, algo más la sostuvo en el aire antes de que golpeara.

"Dos en un día, voy ganando" Rió Jack mientras la colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

"Sí…" musitó aun con su piernas temblando. Respiró profundo y dejó escapar una risita. "Esa estuvo cerca"

"Bastante diría yo" sonrió haciendo que el viento trajera de regreso la prenda marrón. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la miró con una ceja levantada "¿ibas a romperte un brazo por una bufanda? ¿En serio?"

Sophie rió negando con la cabeza.

"Es un regalo de Jamie" contestó curveando sus labios rosados en una sonrisa dulce.

"Ah…" exclamó apenado y luego sonrió "eso cambia las cosas"

Entonces, colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Sophie con delicadeza. Al final, anudó las puntas para que quedara abrigada.

"Gracias" sonrió ella de medio lado.

"creo que necesitas un descanso" bromeó. "no quiero una tercera"

Sonrió y señaló el camino hacia las bancas junto a la zona de juego. Sophie hizo un puchero pero le hizo caso.

"No estoy en forma…" dijo comenzando a caminar "al menos para jugar tanto tiempo"

"Entonces nos vamos a tener que ocupar de eso en estas fiestas" dijo flotando junto a ella de nuevo.

"¿Significa que no soy un caso perdido?" preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

Jack solo rio y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Sophie despeinándola.

"¡¿Qué tienes contra mi cabello?!"Exclamó soltando una carcajada.

"Es que está todo arreglado" contestó encogiéndose de hombros "¿desde cuándo Sophie Bennett se peina?"

"Muy gracioso" rió con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba unos mechones.

"Al menos recuerdas como hacer una bola de nieve" dijo aterrizando en el espaldar de la banca de madera "eso es algo."

"También se como lanzarlas" levantó una ceja señalando con el índice a Jack.

"Oh, ya veo…" Sonrió con astucia. "Algo me suena a reto"

"¿Eso crees?" Jack voló hasta quedar frente a ella y le pellizcó la nariz con dos dedos.

"¡Jack!" Exclamó divertida cubriéndose con la mano.

"¡Te lo advertí!" rió divertido flotando alto. Sophie hizo rápidamente una bola de nieve con la mano izquierda y la lanzó hacia Jack. Él la esquivó sin mucho apuro pero la segunda que lanzó lo hizo descender hasta el suelo.

"Creo que esto de lanzar es como montar bici" dijo sonriendo victoriosa con sus manos en las caderas.

Jack la miró entrecerrando los ojos, aun sentado en el suelo y luego dibujó una sonrisa picaresca. Cuando Sophie pudo darse cuenta, la nieve se levantó del suelo y la cubrió hasta el cabello.

Entonces, vio a un Jack risueño con una carcajada entre dientes.

Su risa enseguida la contagió y se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza.

"En serio tengo que ponerme en forma" rió exhausta dejándose caer en la banca.

Jack soltó una risita y quitó con cuidado los restos de nieve que quedaban en el rostro de Sophie.

Ella solo le sonrió.

"Ahora tu cabello si me gusta" dijo señalando los mechones despelucados e irregulares que le cubrían el rostro.

"Estás loco" dijo con una risita. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario. Se llevó una mano al cabello y sonrió con melancolía. "Olvidé cuando fue la última vez que estar despeinada no me preocupaba"

"Eso de crecer es para los arboles…" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sophie lo miró por unos segundos pero luego apartó la mirada soltando una risita nerviosa.

"¿qué?" preguntó divertido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No es nada…" hizo un ademan de colocarse un mechón detrás de la oreja pero en vez de acomodarlo, lo sacudió. Jack rió.

"Dime…" Insistió acercándose más para buscar su mirada.

"Es solo que… esta mañana me sentía muy sola." Se encogió de hombros y levantó la cabeza sonriendo con sus mejillas rosadas. "ahora… realmente me siento feliz."

Él quería decir otra cosa, pero no estaba seguro de que palabras utilizar. Así que solo se limitó a sonreírle mientras pensaba en algo. Sin embargo, otra voz le ganó la palabra.

"¡Sophie!" ambos dieron un respingo. Aunque Sophie fue la única que colocó cara de terror.

"Mamá…" musitó.

"¿con quién estás hablando, mi niña?" Preguntó con cautela, como si temiera a acercarse mucho.

"Mamá, no estoy loca" dijo después de tomar aire. "Es solo que los adultos no son capaces de ver a los guardianes"

"Sí, ya me lo has dicho…" se acercó más y tomó a Sophie del brazo con suavidad, obligándola a ponerse de pie. "Despídete de tu guardián y sube al auto conmigo"

A pesar de sus lentes, la expresión preocupada que tenía en el rostro no podía pasar desapercibida. Jack miró desconcertado a Sophie, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

"Este no es tu auto" dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás al fijar la mirada en el vehículo que señalaba su madre. Sintió palidecer "Es el auto del doctor Kanes."

"Ya lo sé, Sophie" carraspeó con la garganta "Necesitas hablar con él. Yo estaré junto a ti"

"Por favor… no hagas esto." Suplicó cerrando los ojos.

"Sophie, cielo… No haría esto si no quisiera lo mejor para ti" tragó en seco y la jaló más hacia el auto. Aun así Sophie se resistía. Su madre suspiró apretando los labios y sostuvo el rostro de Sophie entre sus manos. "Corazón, se que tienes sentimientos hermosos en tu interior, se que solo quieres ver las cosas diferentes a como de verdad son, llenas de magia y asombro… pero, esos cuentos maravillosos de los que hablas no son reales…"

Jack sintió una presión en el pecho al ver como las lágrimas de Sophie se deslizaban una a una por sus mejillas. Esa mujer podría ser su madre pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que lograba con esas palabras era herir a Sophie.

"Sophie, no la escuches… tú conoces la verdad" Le susurró colocándose detrás de ella "…no llores"

"Solo quiero que estés bien, y que crezcas como la adulta brillante que sé que serás" agregó la madre de Sophie con media sonrisa. Luego, volvió a tomarla de la mano "¿Vamos?"

"Si no voy ahora va a ser peor" dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Jack entendió que estaba hablándole a él.

"No digas esas cosas, mi niña" se lamentó cada vez más preocupada "No hay nada malo en este proceso, tranquila…"

"Puedo sacarte de aquí" dijo él tomándola de la otra mano.

"No puedo simplemente escapar" contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

"¡Sí, sí puedes!" insistió dando un paso hacia ella hasta quedar a su lado.

"Sophie, tranquila" dijo su madre jalándola con ella.

"Lo siento…" Musitó dejándose llevar por su madre. A continuación, se soltó del agarre de Jack.

Del auto plateado que estaba a unos metros de distancia bajó un hombre de cabello oscuro con algunas canas. Usaba unos lentes delgados sin marco y una gabardina café. No parecía muy viejo, a pesar de su cabello.

Sophie estrechó su mano sin mucho ánimo y luego subió al auto.

Jack apretó con fuerza su bastón, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron más blancos de lo usual.

Reprimió un fuerte impulso de salir volando y obligar al auto a detenerse, luego arrancarle las puertas y sacar de ahí a Sophie, pues sabía que no estaría actuando correctamente.

Apenas lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para que la brisa suave de esa tarde no se tornara en un fuerte vendaval.

Sophie pensaba en saltar del auto, pero sabía que eso solo le traería problemas. Ya había tenido suficiente con terminar con Michael ese día, para que todo esto pasara. No tenia duda que su madre pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, o sufriendo de alguna esquizofrenia o alucinaciones.

No quería sentirse obligada a dejar de creer, pero tampoco quería mentir para que la dejaran en paz. No sabía qué hacer, su corazón estaba entre la espada y la pared. Siempre habia pensado que estar sola no era tan malo, pero ahora lo último que deseaba era estar sola.

No quería darse el lujo de llorar en ese momento. O por lo menos no que la viera el Dr. Kanes. Quería una imagen que la consolara, quería un _amigo_…

"Jack..." Musitó mas lagrimas se apoderaban de sus mejillas. Apoyó una mano en el vidrio del auto y lo miró fijamente. A medida que el auto avanzaba su imagen se fue haciendo más chica hasta desaparecer del campo de visión.

"Sophie…"

* * *

**Segundo Cap! *-* espero que les guste!**

**Les voy a dejar el link de una imagen! que hize de Jack y Sophie.. #/d5nuqvo si no sale.. entren a mi perfil. Estará en mi Tumblr GrowingThorns ;)**


	3. III: Miedo a caer

_Days 4 x-Mas:** -3**_

**Capítulo III: Miedo a caer**

"Cuéntame más acerca de ese tal Jack Frost" dijo Kanes sin levantar la vista de su libreta de anotar. "La última vez que lo mencionaste en una sesión fue hace varios años"

"¿cómo alguien como usted puede recordar eso?" bufó cruzándose de brazos. Kanes la miró severo y se quitó los lentes con parsimonia.

"Sophie, hay una cosa que debes entender" la señaló con la mano que sostenía las gafas "Las cosas ahora son distintas de cuando eras una niña de diez años, porque eres ya casi una mujer adulta"

"¡No soy una mujer adulta!" Espetó levantando la voz de improviso. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por la reacción tan impulsiva. Los ojos de Kanes la examinaron por un rato y luego regresaron a las notas.

"Como decía…" continuó como si nada. Sophie sintió que los ojos le pesaban de nuevo. "En un niño es normal esta clase de 'fantasías' pero cuando se trata de una mente adulta, no se pueden tratar de la misma manera"

El tono que utilizó para decir eso no le gustó en lo más mínimo a Sophie, pero se abstuvo de divagar en el contenido de esa frase.

"Las pruebas que te he realizado a lo largo de los años no muestran absolutamente nada malo en ti" colocó la libreta a un lado y se levantó de su sillón. "Pero…"

"Si lo que dice es cierto, no tendría porque estar aquí ahora" lo interrumpió frunciendo las cejas. Kanes rió de medio lado con sarcasmo y caminó hasta una de las estanterías de libros del consultorio.

"Allí es donde entra el 'pero'. Y es un 'pero' muy interesante" seleccionó un libro y lo abrió en donde había un separador.

Entonces, se acercó hasta Sophie y le pasó el libro, sentándose junto a ella. Al principio tomó lo que parecía una enciclopedia, con desconfianza. Pero fue peor cuando leyó lo que Kanes señalaba.

"¿Distorsión cognitiva?" dijo desconcertada haciendo una cara de molestia "¿qué se supone que es eso?"

"Digamos que como tal tú estás bien. Sin embargo, estas distorsiones se presentan de modos imposibles de predecir o identificar por medio de pruebas" A pesar de saber que ella tenía la razón, decidió escuchar lo que Kanes iba a explicar. "Son pensamientos automáticos, no importa lo irracionales que sean, casi siempre son creídos. Generan diferentes emociones y pensamientos que el paciente termina por aprenderse como una lección de matemáticas. Solo que luego olvida que es solo un pensamiento y lo vuelve una realidad"

"¿Y usted cree que yo hago eso?"

Para ser sinceros, esto le causaba gracia de cierta manera.

"O algo te hace hacerlo"

"¿ah…?"

"Normalmente tendría una respuesta segura, pero contigo no estoy convencido con ninguna teoría. Lo que sí sé es que hay algo más que escondes detrás de todo esta ilusión…" Él la miró de manera extraña, entrecerrando los ojos. Sophie sintió la necesidad urgente de apartarse del Dr. Kanes lo más que pudiera. "Y planeo averiguar que es, Sophie"

Ella lo miró con frustración y enojo, pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó aguardar las manos entre sus rodillas.

"Si prefieres decírmelo en vez de tener que llegar a extremos…" agregó regresando a su sitio "será mejor para ambos y para tu madre"

Sophie contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. ¿A qué se refería con 'extremos'? fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser nada bueno. Todo esta situación le estaba dando un poco de miedo.

"Sophie, te lo estoy diciendo porque aspiro a que seas lo madura suficiente para entender la gravedad de una distorsión auto-inducida"

"¡Un segundo!" Ya la conversación estaba tomando un giro que no le parecía correcto "Si está hablando de… de que yo misma me… ¡Me tomo algo para imaginar cosas! ¡Está muy equivocado, Dr.!

"Me alegra que hablemos claro" dijo con el mismo tono serio. Entonces un pequeño temporizador que estaba a un lado del sillón de Kanes, emitió un pitido.

"No estoy escondiendo nada." Dijo firme colocándose de pie.

"Ya veremos, Sophie… Ya veremos" fue lo último que le dijo antes de que ella saliera rápidamente por la puerta.

De todas las terapias y sesiones que habia tenido con el Dr. Kanes esta habia sido la peor de todas. Un sentimiento amargo la invadió apenas salió. Era esa sensación después de que te levantas por culpa de una _pesadilla_, y aunque sabes que no es cierto, tienes miedo de que se vuelva realidad.

Se colocó una mano en el pecho y respiró profundo.

_Todo va a estar bien, Sophie. No seas paranoica_.

Cruzó hasta la sala de espera donde vio a su madre leyendo una revista. Ella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió después de identificarla.

"Sophie ¿cómo estás, mi niña?" preguntó caminando hacia ella.

"Bien" mintió con un hilo de voz.

"¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo, solo tú y yo?" le acomodó el cabello con una mano.

"Tal vez otro día, mamá. Me siento bastante agotada" contestó mirando hacia el suelo. "Solo quiero dormir"

"De acuerdo, hija" sonrió con una mirada comprensiva mientras salían del consultorio.

* * *

Una esfera de hielo golpeó una de las paredes del taller de Norte, pero enseguida se volvió nieve dispersa, y regresó a la mano que la habia lanzado. Luego, se volvió a compactar en una bola. Jack volvió a hacerla estrellar contra la pared y el proceso se repitió un par de veces. Después de un rato suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

"¡Jack!" Exclamó Norte al verlo sentado en esa esquina lanzando nieve con su capucha puesta. El aludido dio un brinco y elevó en aire poniéndose de pie "No sabía que estabas aquí"

"Sí… siento no haber avisado que venía" dijo con una mueca de sonrisa. "es solo que…"

"¡No importa, es perfecto que estés aquí!" Sonrió con entusiasmo mientras aplaudía "¡Necesito una mano con el hielo para los juguetes, Los Yetis están todos con sus respectivos ensamblajes y ya no tengo hielo!"

"Norte…"

"¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡En el polo y no tengo hielo!" Soltó una carcajada irónica, luego hizo un puchero cómico y frunció el entrecejo "¡Esto debe ser obra de este _tonto de Abril_!"

"Norte"

"¡Cuando vea a _Pierre_ voy a...!" Golpeo su puño contra la palma de la otra mano varias veces con rapidez. Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Norte!" Exclamó levantando la voz finalmente.

El guardián del asombro lo miró parpadeando varias veces y luego se pasó una mano por la nuca.

"Lo siento, Jack… Ya sabes, víspera de navidad" dijo con una risita "me pongo algo hiperactivo, más de lo normal"

"Puedo notarlo" bufó con media sonrisa. "Pero, como sea… obvio sí ayudaré en lo que pueda"

"¡Eso es! Gracias, Jack" dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda "por aquí"

Rápidamente Norte lo condujo hasta su lugar de trabajo, pasando entre los ajetreados Yetis y los inoportunos duendes que corrían de arriba abajo con leche, ponche y galletas. Otros, con cintas y papel de regalo. Había más juguetes de los que podía contar, y más duendes envolviéndose a sí mismos de los que esperaba.

"¡Nicholas, Nicholas!" una voz femenina y algo irritada venía en dirección a ellos. Norte puso cara de terror y obligó a Jack a apresurar el paso.

"Hey, Norte ¿qué sucede?" Protestó con torpeza. "¿Por qué huimos de…?"

"¡Nicholas St North Claus!" La mujer de cabello blanco y ojos marrones pronto apareció frente a ellos con el entrecejo fruncido. Al menos Jack podía dar por sentado que la cara iba dedicada a Norte.

"Hola, querida" dijo con una risita nerviosa.

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes entrar a los elfos a mi cocina?!" Espetó levantando a uno de los duendes por el sombrero. La criatura estaba cubierta de azúcar en polvo y chispas de color verde y rojo.

Luego lo lanzó para que Norte lo atrapara.

"¡Están haciendo una fiesta en mi fuente de ponche!" Exclamó con la misma cara de angustia que Norte tenía hace un rato, aunque la de ella estaba más enojada.

"No la fuente de ponche…" musitó arqueando sus cejas negras hacia arriba.

"¡Haz algo!" Más que una súplica, sonó a orden.

Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de la escena.

"¡Enseguida!" dijo con severidad lanzando hacia atrás al elfo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante antes "Espera aquí, Jack, no tardo"

Él asintió encogiéndose de hombros. La mujer suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Lo siento, Jack… no te saludé con todo este tema de los elfos" Se lamentó al tiempo de quejaba salir una risita. Se acercó a Jack y lo abrazó con una sonrisa "¿quieres leche y galletas?"

"La verdad es que no tengo hambre, Sra. Claus pero…"

"Están recién horneadas, normalmente no cambio la receta de jengibre, pero quería probar algo nuevo" movió ambas manos en círculos e hizo aparecer una bandeja de galletas con chispas de chocolate. La extendió frente a Jack con una gran sonrisa "Fue sugerencia de Meme"

A decir verdad se veían exquisitas, y no quería tampoco hacer sentir mal a _Carol_ por rechazar sus galletas. Después de todo, solo un completo tonto no aprovecharía las galletas que tenían fama de ser las mejores en todo el mundo.

"Wow… están geniales" dijo entre mordiscos.

"No hables con la boca llena" reprendió con el índice. Jack se encogió de hombros apretando los labios. "¿Vas a venir al desayuno de navidad de este año?"

Jack asintió rápidamente como respuesta. Carol sonrió, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque enseguida comenzó a revolotear por todo el taller, aparentemente buscando algo.

"¿todo en orden?" preguntó después de terminar la galleta.

La Sra. Claus estaba agachada detrás de la mesa tratando de alcanzar algo. Jack se acercó desconcertado, tratando de entender qué estaba haciendo.

"¡Listo!" exclamó victoriosa poniéndose de pie. Se sacudió el delantal verde con rayas rojas y blancas. Entonces un agradable olor a canela llegó a la nariz de Jack. "Son esas odiosas botas, no me deja darles una lavada desde hace como quinientos cincuenta años…"Bufó acomodándose un mechón de cabello blanco detrás de la oreja, luego sonrió con picardía "pero no puede evitar que las perfume de vez en cuando"

Jack dejo escapar una risita.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Norte bañado en ponche de huevo apareció con una mueca de perturbación en su rostro. Un elfo colgaba de su codo, pegado a su traje con gelatina de moras silvestres. Enseguida lo sacudió, haciendo volar al elfo lejos.

"La fuente esta salvada" dijo con una sonrisa.

Carol caminó hasta él, sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Luego, Salió de la habitación.

"Perdón por esto" dijo mientras se estiraba y sacudía los restos de comida que podía de su traje "esto tiende a volverse una casa de locos por estas épocas"

"Bueno, estaba peor el año pasado" dijo recordando el pudin de frutas en las paredes.

"Hehehe, sí" dijo sacudiéndose las manos. Pero de pronto hizo un mohín y olfateó con fuerza. Fue caminando lentamente, siguiendo el olor, hasta sus botas de la suerte. Las tomó y acercó su nariz para olerlas mejor. Luego hizo una mueca de fastidio "¡Aagh, lo hizo otra vez!"

* * *

"Contesta, Jamie… contesta" musitó en voz baja cruzando los dedos. Estaba escondida debajo de sus cobijas. La única luz de la habitación provenía de la pantalla del teléfono celular.

_El número marcado se encuentra ocupado._

Recién habia visto su calendario, y faltaban tres días para navidad. Aunque sabía que su hermano no iba a venir, quería creer que tal vez les daría una sorpresa. Cuando era así, podía notar los cambios en su voz, sin embargo, su teléfono parecía no estar funcionando.

Suspiró resignada y dejó el móvil a un lado de la almohada. A estas alturas ya tenía un parche de humedad por culpa de las lágrimas. Podía terminar empapándola toda si el sueño no le hubiese ganado la partida.

Las imágenes feas de todo el ajetreo de ese día parecían desvanecerse en una nube de nieve y copos. Podía estar nevando y la temperatura podría estar inferior a los 0 grados centígrados, pero sentía calidez en su interior. Bolas de nieve y risas, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_« ¿Por qué no estás afuera jugando? ¡Es un día nevado!» «Entonces nos vamos a tener que ocupar de eso en estas fiestas» «Ahora tu cabello si me gusta» «Eso de crecer es para los arboles…»_

Sus labios se curvearon en una sutil sonrisa. Estaba soñando, sueños dulces y felices, que desde hacia tiempo no tenía.

* * *

**Gracias por todas sus reviews! me encanta leerlas :D:D asi sé que els gusta mi historia :3**

**Por si acaso, el personaje de Mrs. Claus es una combinación de muchas señoras Claus que he visto a lo largo de esta semana donde las peliculas navideñas abundan XD. En DeviantArt pueden encontrar una imagen de como masomenos me la imagino. No es la tipica ancianita ama de casa, asi como Norte, siento que ella debe ser todo un personaje XD. Me la imagino como una señora, joven pero no tanto. Esbelta y alta, con el cabello blanco a la altura de las mejillas (en un corte bastante Victoria Beckham) Xp ... ****Nombre: **_Caroline 'Carol' St North Claus. _**Edad_: _**_Aproximadamente la misma de Norte**. **_**Habilidades_:_ **_Hace magia en la cocina (literal)._

**Depronto puedan ver esa escena de Jack, Norte y Carol como de relleno, pero en el proximo capitulo verán el punto XD**

**Gracias por leer! una abrazo gigante! las quiero _:3_**


	4. IV: Un paso más cerca

**Capítulo IV: Un paso más cerca.**

_"Sophie"_

_"¡Sophie!"_

"Sophie Bennett. Despierta ya, cielo"

Los toques repetitivos en la puerta de su habitación, acompañados de la voz de su madre, la hicieron abrir los ojos finalmente. Parpadeó varias veces y luego se estiró con pereza. Sus sabanas estaban demasiado cómodas, tibias y acogedoras como para querer salir. Pero de nuevo su madre insistió con la puerta.

"Sophie, ven. Llegó alguien de sorpresa"

Esto último lo dijo con cierta musicalidad que parecía algo que le alegraría el día. Pensó en Jamie, y enseguida se quitó las cobijas y salió con prisa del cuarto sin colocarse las pantuflas. El frío era lo de menos si iba a abrazar fuerte a su hermano. Se deslizó por la baranda de la escalera para ahorrarse las pisadas y corrió hacia la sala con una sonrisa.

"¡Jam-!" Exclamó buscando la figura pelicastaña. Pero entonces, todo se vino abajo cuando entendió que no se trataba de Jamie.

Quiso correr de nuevo hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero en cambio se quedó atornillada al suelo, viendo como el Dr. Kanes le sonreía. De todas las que recordaba, esa era las más oscura que tenía.

"Sophie, el Dr. Kanes dice que sería mejor para ti que te quedaras una temporada en el Asilo mental _DerbyHill_" le dijo su madre como si se tratara de dar un paseo por el lago.

Sophie apenas era capaz de reaccionar, y en respuesta no era capaz de dejar de tartamudear monosílabos. Su madre no podía hacer eso, ella no podía ser capaz de enviarla a un asilo para locos, cuando ella no lo estaba. Esa no era su madre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás lentamente y luego otro. La figura de Kanes se iba volviendo una sombra alargada, y la figura de su madre también se deformaba con la misma rapidez.

"Es mejor para que te saques de la cabeza esos cuentos infantiles" dijo la que supuestamente era su madre.

"No eres tan inocente, Sophie, ya no eres una niña. Tienes que madurar y ver que los cuentos de hadas son una mentira" dijo Kanes con la voz más siniestra que Sophie hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

"no…" musitó con un hilo de voz. Enseguida sus piernas reaccionaron y corrieron escaleras arriba, sin embargo, las sombras la tomaron de los tobillos y la jalaron de regreso a la sala, que ahora se habia convertido en una cueva completamente oscura.

"No hay nada en que creer, Sophie. Solo _caos_ y _oscuridad_" esta vez fue la voz femenina, pero entre toda esa maraña de sombras le era imposible percibir las cosas con claridad. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo sentía querer salirse por su garganta. No importaba cuanto gritara por ayuda, las sombras solo se hacían más fuertes y desordenadas. Entonces, todo se consumió en la oscuridad.

"¡NO!"

Un gritó resonó en la habitación. Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para verse atascada entre sus cobijas. Tragó en seco y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Era su cuarto, en perfecto estado, no había sombras ni oscuridad porque el sol ya habia salido. Se alcanzaba a colar por la cortina, iluminando todo.

"¿Sophie, estas bien?" escuchó la voz de su madre desde la puerta. Era un alivio que fuera normal otra vez.

"tranquila, fue que me caí de la cama" contestó respirando profundo. La escuchó reír y luego decirle que bajara a desayunar.

Sophie suspiró profundo de nuevo, tomando una bocanada grande para que su corazón se tranquilizara. Solo había sido un mal sueño, por lo menos. Con cuidado se deshizo de las sabanas y se colocó las pantuflas antes de salir del cuarto. Aun le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero le tranquilizaba la idea de un desayuno caliente. Al menos el día comenzaba bien.

Se sentó a desayunar. Sobre la mesa estaban servidos unos pancakes con miel de maple y fresas cortadas. No tardó mucho en devorarlas pues esa pesadilla la había dejado hambrienta. Cuando terminó dirigió su mirada al reloj cucú junto a la puerta de la cocina. Era viernes todavía había escuela.

"¡voy a llegar tarde a clases!" Exclamó poniéndose de pie enseguida.

"¿no escuchaste las noticias?" sonrió su madre sirviéndole chocolate caliente en la taza de puntos rojos "habrán días nevado hasta el 28, las escuelas no abrirán hasta después de año nuevo"

"¿qué?" musitó incrédula. Luego sonrió con complicidad. _«Entonces nos vamos a tener que ocupar de eso en estas fiestas»_ "Gracias, Jack…"

"¿dijiste algo, Sophie?" Preguntó sin girarse, mientras trataba de girar los pancakes sin que se cayeran del sartén.

"Um, dije que… Gracias al cielo" dijo

"¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con la escuela?" Esta vez sí se giró, mirando a su hija fijamente.

Sophie abrió los ojos como platos, escondiéndose detrás del jarabe de maíz. Planeaba ignorar la pregunta, pero se vio atrapada cuando su madre insistió.

"No tiene nada de malo, es que me salve de llegar tarde" contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Su madre solo dejó escapar una risita y le acarició el cabello, para luego continuar con la cocina. Sophie se puso de pie y colocó los platos en el fregadero "Me daré un baño"

"Recuerda que la Sra. Carlisle te pidió ayuda con el show de fin de año" dijo.

"¿es hoy?" exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente.

"No, Sophie. No es hoy" dijo su madre divertida. "hoy empiezan los ensayos, a las 9"

"está bien, mejor me apuro" dijo sonriente saliendo de la cocina en un trote rápido.

"¡Y tu cita con el Dr. Kanes es a las 3!" la escuchó gritar con musicalidad. Por un segundo sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

_Al menos hasta las tres será un buen día,_ pensó reanudando la subida.

* * *

El viento hacía un sonido melodioso a medida que cruzaba las nubes. El sol resplandecía, y solo hacia mas blanca la nieve en el suelo, que caía suavemente como copos sobre las calles y los techos de Burgess. Finalmente alcanzaban el lago congelado y alguna rama desnuda cubierta con nieve, desde la cual se podía ver el pueblo. Jack aterrizó sobre esta con rapidez, haciendo que la nieve se sacudiera un poco.

Podía no ser el paisaje más hermoso de todos, pero era el paisaje que más tranquilidad le daba. Últimamente no había pasado tanto tiempo en Burgess, después de todo se suponía que ahora como guardián lo niños debía creer en él. Y simplemente así como así no iban a lograrlo. Su tarea era hacerlos creer, a los niños de todo el mundo, y por el momento había tenido excelentes resultados.

Sonrió al vacío apoyando el rostro en su cayado.

"¡Frost!" una voz conocida lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fue una bola de nieve lo que terminó de atrapar su atención.

"¡Pierre!" Exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco. El bufón solo rió divertido y luego le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie "¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

"¿qué, porque no es abril?" se encogió de hombros "Estaba aburrido. Mucho" hizo énfasis en esa última palabra. "le di a norte una visita, pero con todo ese ajetreo de navidad…" hizo un gesto chistoso con las manos "decidí dejarlo en paz… y en cambio venir a visitar a alguien que ¡sí sabe divertirse!"

Exclamó rodeando con su brazo como si fuera un gancho el cuello de Jack, para luego restregar el nudillo en su cuero cabelludo. Hasta que él lo apartó de golpe pues comenzaba a irritarlo.

"¿Así que no fuiste tú el del hielo?" Inquirió una vez que recuperó su cabello.

"¿Cuál hielo?" preguntó desconcertado.

"El que…" Pierre parecía sincero. Después de todo era muy mal mentiroso si se trataba de sus bromas. Le encantaba alardear y era muy bueno en eso. Además de la hiperactividad innata de su naturaleza. "olvídalo…"

"¡Olvidado!" rio saltando divertido. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"bueno…" se llevó el índice al mentón "es un día nevado, los niños no tienes clases, estarán en el parque y aspiro por una pelea de nieve"

"¡Genial! ¡Te ayudo!" exclamó aplaudiendo. Los cascabeles de colores de su cinturón tintinearon.

* * *

La melodía del piano, coreado por varias voces en la capilla, cantaba Blanca Navidad. Un par de curiosos había entrado a ver el ensayo del show de Fin de año de Burgess, que tomaba lugar cada 31 de diciembre en la plaza Thadeus.

Finalmente, la canción acabo.

"buen trabajo, Sophie" sonrió la mujer de cabellos rojizos con algunas canas en el. Encima de su suéter de lana traía un chal tejido a mano con figuritas hindúes.

"Gracias, Sra. Carlisle" sonrió cerrando la tapa del piano.

"solo tienes que practicar un poco mas esos finales, y la música será perfecta" le colocó una mano en el hombro regalándole una sonrisa. Sophie dejó escapar un suspiro resignado mirando al suelo "Sophie, tranquila. Tienes el talento necesario"

"¿usted cree?"

"Mi niña, nunca dudes de ti misma. Si crees en ti, los demás lo harán también." Sophie no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa ante esas palabras. La Sra. Carlisle le guiñó un ojo y luego sonrió con complicidad. "y cuéntame ¿cómo está pasando ese ex alumno mío en la gran manzana? "

"No he hablado últimamente con él, pero siempre pregunta por usted" sonrió.

"bueno, la próxima vez que lo veas dile que me alegra que este bien. Que no olvide pasar a saludar a su profesora si viene por el pueblo"

"Claro que sí, le diré" Dijo entusiasmada, colocándose de pie. Entonces su mirada dio con el reloj de la capilla. "tengo que irme ya, le prometí a mi madre que llegaría antes de 3 a la casa"

"pero apenas son las 11"

"Es que… quiero tratar de alcanzar a verme con un amigo" explicó con cierta impaciencia.

"¿amigo? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"um… _Jack_" contestó dudosa.

La Sra. Carlisle sonrió divertida y asintió mientras le hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Al salir a la plaza, no tardó en ir en dirección contraria a su casa, para alcanzar el lago. Algo le decía que Jack estaría allí. Y si no lo encontraba, planeaba buscarlo en todo el pueblo. Sin embargo, tenía la corazonada de que ese día sería sencillo dar con él.

Se ajustó la bufanda dentro de la gabardina color verde y apresuró el paso. Cruzaba los dedos para que perdiera la noción del tiempo y olvidara por arte de magia la cita con el Dr. Kanes, así no tendría que mentirle más a su madre. Ya se sentía suficientemente culpable por ese día.

Entonces lo vio. Sobrevolaba una pelea de bolas de nieve, su cabello blanco brillaba más de lo normal a causa del sol, y no paraba de reír. Había más niños que la vez pasada. Suspiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa y reanudó el paso con un trote rápido.

"¡Jack!" exclamó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Él pareció no escucharla a la primera, por lo que insistió.

"¡wow! ¿Quién es esa que puede verte?" preguntó Pierre llamando la atención de Jack. Él se detuvo enseguida en el aire y miró en la dirección que señalaba el bufón. Entonces sonrió y no lo pensó dos veces para llegar hasta ella.

"Sophie…" dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

"Hola, Jack…" contestó jugueteando con las manos. Pierre se acercó a su lado.

"¿cómo es que puede verte y a mí no?" protestó agitando una mano frente a Sophie. Jack se encogió de hombros pero luego pareció ocurrírsele algo.

"Sophie, te quiero presentar a alguien" dijo extendiéndole una mano. Ella la aceptó sin vacilar. Jack la colocó justo en frente de Pierre, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Sophie. "Su nombre es Pierre, es el Tonto de Abril"

"Tonto es un término despectivo, y lo sabes, Frost" Pierre se cruzó de brazos en actitud 'indignada'.

"Wow…"musitó Sophie observando como aparecía ante sus ojos la figura de otro chico. Tenía el cabello de muchos colores, y despeinado, como si se tratara del vocalista de alguna banda de rock. Además, vestía mangas a rayas negras y blancas, con un chaleco de botones rojos y unos pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos junto con unas botas. En su cintura habia una correa con cascabeles, y traía una especie de báculo con un arlequín en la cabeza. Sophie podía identificar esa malicia y ganas de hacer travesuras, típicas de un niño.

"Aguarda… ¿esta…?" miró a Sophie un instante, a lo que ella bromeó con un '_boo'_. Sin embargo, no tuvo la reacción que esperaba. Pierre dio un salto hacia atrás, protegiéndose con su báculo "¡¿por qué esta viéndome?!" exclamó casi asustado.

Jack dejó escapar una risita y se giró hacia Sophie "Porque ella _cree_" dijo con un tono pausado mirándola fijamente. Sophie no pudo evitar sentirse aludida por esa mirada. Las palabras de Jack la hacían sentir especial de cierta manera, porque percibía en el fondo que no era solamente un cumplido.

Le regresó la sonrisa, con sus mejillas rosadas. Era un sentimiento acogedor, pero al mismo tiempo embarazoso.

"¡Pero ya está vieja!" exclamó Pierre señalando con el índice a Sophie, que tuvo que echarse para atrás en vista de un posible pinchazo de ojo.

"¡No es cierto!" se defendió haciendo un puchero mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

"Sí lo es" insistió poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿desde cuándo los adolescentes de tu edad creen en los seres mágicos?"

"¡Pues…!"

En el momento que Sophie se disponía a responder, una voz coreada por otras más, apareció en el acto. Sophie sintió palidecer al reconocerla.

"Chicos, miren… Bennett está hablando con sus amigos imaginarios"

"Te lo dije" comentó Pierre. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de Sophie, Jack lo obligó a callarse.

"Mike…" musitó ella tragando en seco. Sus ojos verdes rápidamente se comenzaron a irritar y a llenar de lágrimas. El grupo de chicos siguió su camino ignorándola.

"Soph…"

"Tal vez él tiene razón. A mi edad no debería creer"

"¡¿Qué?!" Jack exclamó sintiendo ese comentario como un golpe en el pecho "¡el está mal, es un payaso! Literalmente…"

Dicho esto le dio un golpe a Pierre detrás de la cabeza. El bufón solo le dedicó una mirada asesina. Luego se encogió de hombros "Frost tiene razón, solo estoy molestando, Sony..."

"¡Es Sophie!" recriminó Jack dándole otro zape.

"Bueno ya… Sophie" Se quejó nuevamente sobándose la cabeza. "como sea…"

"Jack, es solo que…" de nuevo vio de reojo otro grupo de personas que hablaba entre dientes y la señalaba. Suspiró resignada llevándose una mano a la frente "¿podemos ir a otro lado?"

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó Jack.

"A uno donde no haya gente" contestó casi en una súplica. Jack le sonrió y le ofreció la mano nuevamente.

"Que así sea entonces"

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Pierre.

"Es una sorpresa" contestó el Guardián rodeando a la rubia con un brazo. "cierra los ojos Sophie…" Le susurró al oído. Ella obedeció "¡Tú no, Pierre!"

El bufón hizo un mohín sacándole la lengua a Jack.

"_Salta_ cuando diga tres…"indicó sacando una esfera de cristal del bolsillo de su suéter. Esta destelló verde. Jack la acercó a sus labios y dijo otra cosa que Sophie no alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Jack había dicho tres por lo que hizo lo que él le indicó: _saltar_.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :3 Aquí les dejó este nuevo cap. este personaje nuevo es el que Norte habia mencionado en el cap anterior. Pierre Harlequin, The April's Fool. Realmente no es un personaje creado por mi. me basé en una imagen de DeviantArt... (de nuevo) pero le cambie un poco el nombre. **

**Al ser él el amo de las bromas, obviamente Tenía que llevarse bien con el Guardian de la diversión. XD ojala les guste.**

**¿a dónde llevará Jack a Sophie?... descúbranlo en el siguiente cap! :p :D**


	5. V: Todo lo que ella es

**Capítulo V: Todo lo que ella es. **

Una imagen de Sophie Bennett flotaba en el centro de una copa de Martini con algún líquido transparente. A pesar de ser de cristal, no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo.

"Ella es tan, tan…interesante" sonrió la pelinegra que sostenía la copa en la punta de sus dedos. "Una adolescente que todavía cree… una adolescente que aun…" sus labios rojos se curvearon en una sonrisa retorcida. "Aun tiene la inocencia de la niñez intacta"

Alargó una mano para acariciar el pelaje purpura rojizo de una criatura de tres ojos que descansaba en su regazo.

"toda una fruta exótica" rió meciendo la copa. "he estado aburrida últimamente, Leteo…" le dijo a su mascota. "Ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando me aburro ¿cierto?"

La criatura parpadeó varias veces dedicándole una mirada de intriga a su ama. Ella le dio otra ojeada a la copa, y sus ojos rojos se reflejaron en el líquido que se tornó turbio y oscuro de inmediato.

"Creo que quiero hacerme un collar con esa inocencia" dejó escapar una risita para luego beberse la copa.

* * *

"¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Sophie mientras Jack la conducía tapándole los ojos.

Respiró profundo. Sentía la esencia de las flores frescas, el olor a césped con rocío y también… chocolate. Había un fuerte aroma a chocolate en el ambiente. Esa esencia la recordaba, estaba grabada en su memoria, solo que no lograba identificarla.

"Creo que _Aster_ se va a molestar si nos encuentra aquí" dijo Pierre caminando detrás de Jack y Sophie.

"Bah, no lo hará. Confía en mi"

"¿Aster?" Preguntó Sophie sin entender. Aun seguía sin poder ver nada.

"Sí, el cone- ¡Auch!" exclamó cuando Jack le pateó la pierna. "¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema con la violencia, amigo?" espetó arrugando la nariz. Sophie solo rió, pues imaginarse la escena era de por sí divertido.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más. Sophie identificaba perfectamente el sonido de sus pisadas en el pasto. Sin embargo, luego se transformó en un camino de grava o tierra. No podía decirlo con exactitud.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos" dijo Jack quitando las manos. Sophie contó hasta tres mentalmente antes de deslumbrarse con la luz de aquel lugar. Al principio veía un poco borroso, solo manchas verdes y doradas. Pero luego, su vista se fue esclareciendo y pudo observar el prado más verde que había visto jamás, lleno de todo tipo de flores y arboles. Habia puentes de piedras con musgo y huevos gigantes tallados en piedra.

"Oh, por Dios…" musitó sin poder salir de su asombro. "Esto es… esta es… ¡esta es!" dio un par de saltitos emocionada "¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Eso es justamente lo que yo me pregunto" Sophie dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz grave. No fue capaz de moverse de donde estaba por la emoción.

"¡Conejo!" exclamó Jack con una sonrisa forzada mientras escondía a Sophie detrás de él.

"¿Qué onda, Sherlock?" saludo Pierre con un tono burlón.

"Por duodécima vez, Harlequin. ¡Soy australiano, no ingles!" espetó saltando hasta ellos. Entonces se giró hasta Jack "¿Y quién es esa?" demandó saber con voz autoritaria.

"Puedo explicarlo…" dijo con una risita nerviosa. Conejo lo fulminó con la mirada, estirándose para ver a la otra persona.

"Está bien, Jack… quiero saludar" dijo ella colocando una mano en el hombro de Jack. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver al enorme Pooka frente a ella "Hola, _Conejito_…"

"¿Sophie?" musitó él incrédulo. Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, para darle espacio a Conejo. Al guardián de la esperanza al parecer le costaba creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ella sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo, casi de la misma manera que lo hizo con Jack.

Conejo rió y le correspondió el abrazo. Rodeándola con sus patas peludas, luego rió y rompió el abrazo.

"Mírate… estás… tan grande" suspiró bajando las orejas y levantando las cejas. "Tiempo sí que tiene prisa"

"Más o menos…" contestó ella con las manos en la espalda.

"Y aun puedes vernos…" dijo con el mismo tono estupefacto. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" entonces miró a Jack. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le pasó un brazo a Sophie por los hombros, acercándola a él.

"Ella sigue creyendo"

"Jamie también" se apresuró a decir, como si sintiera la necesidad de aclararlo. Jack la miró divertido, pero ella sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. "él también cree todavía"

"¿Quién es Jamie?" preguntó Pierre.

"Mi hermano mayor, está en la universidad. Pero dijo que vendría para año nuevo" contestó casi recitado como una lección de español.

"De acuerdo..." dijo levantando una ceja.

* * *

El reloj estaba un poco adelantado, pensaba la madre de Sophie para consolarse a sí misma. Desde que se fue esa mañana, no habia regresado y ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde. No podía evitar preocuparse, si estaba haciendo todo esto por no ir a la cita con el doctor Kanes no habia problema, no la obligaría a ir. Solo quería que regresara a casa a salvo.

Entonces, tocaron a la puerta. Ella se levantó de golpe y corrió a atender, guardando el deseo de que fuera su hija.

"¿Sra. Carlisle?"

"vaya, sé que mi cara no es la más bonita pero no esperaba que sonara tan desanimada al verme, Sra. Bennett" bromeó con una sonrisa. La madre de Sophie solo negó con la cabeza disculpándose.

"No es eso, es que pensé que sería mi hija" explicó con una mueca de consternación.

"¿no ha regresado aun?" la Sra. Bennett negó con la cabeza "Seguro no ha de tardar"

"eso espero… estoy bastante preocupada, Sophie nunca habia hecho una cosa así" se llevó las manos al rostro.

"Tranquila. Sophie es una adolescente, es normal que quiera disfrutar un rato con sus amigos" trató de animarla.

"¿te dijo a donde iba después de la practica?" inquirió intrigada.

"Sí… dijo que…" la Sra. Carlisle intentaba recordar bien la conversación "que quería alcanzar a un amigo antes de que fueran las tres." Sonrió "debe ser alguien muy especial, porque Sophie salió lo más rápido que pudo de la capilla. Incluso dejó su gorro para nieve" comentó extendiendo la prenda hacia la madre de Sophie.

"¿Con qué amigo iba? ¿Con Michael?" preguntó guardando el gorro contra su pecho. La Sra. Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

"No… ella dijo que iba a ver a Jack"

"¿Jack?" Musitó desconcertada _«¡Voy a jugar en la nieve con Jack Frost_!» sintió la angustia colgarse de su cuello "Y… este Jack ¿lo conoces? ¿Es una persona real? Digo… ¿normal?"

"he escuchado que es un buen muchacho. Muy real, absolutamente. Aunque quizás no tan normal, depende de muchas cosas" rió la mujer mayor.

"¿Jack tiene apellido?"

"probablemente, Sra. Bennett. Pero no quise tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntar" dijo con su típico rostro amable.

"Oh… claro" musitó apenada. "lo entiendo"

"Descuida, Sophie tendrá una buena explicación si tarda en volver" dijo sonriente "yo ya me despido"

"sí. Gracias por venir, Sra. Carlisle"

* * *

"Así que un psicólogo… ese era todo el lío" rio Jack estirándose en el césped.

Sophie se encogió de hombros y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos.

"para mamá es un lío grande" explicó con una mirada algo cansada.

"pero ¿por qué solo a ti? ¿O fue Jamie también con ese psicólogo?" preguntó girándose hacia ella.

"Jamie tenía la excusa de que solo jugaba conmigo" respondió apoyando la cabeza en los brazos "así que ella nunca le prestó mucha atención a eso"

Jack levantó las cejas y miró hacia el suelo con un suspiro.

"no parece justo" comentó apretando los labios.

"y luego llega el Dr. Kanes y sugiere que todo son alucinaciones que yo misma me causo"

"Bueno, eso ya es ridículo" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿fue ese el sujeto del parque?"

Sophie asintió.

"¡Mocoso insufrible! ¡Deja que te atrape!"

Ambos levantaron al vista para ver a un Pierre corriendo por entre los arboles sin poder controlar su carcajada mientras un iracundo Conejo con pintura por toda la cara iba tras él.

"Tal vez si es algo tonto" dijo Sophie sin poder aguantar la risa. "es mejor no competir contra un conejos"

"¡escuché eso, ojos verdes!" exclamó el bufón sin dejar de correr.

"¡nadie escapa del Conejo de Pascua!" Conejo aceleró el paso y saltó, aterrizando sobre los hombros de Pierre y mandándolo directamente al suelo. Sin embargo, tan pronto rebotó en el césped, se transformó en serpentinas de colores, dejando aun mas frustrado a conejo.

"el chiste de ser un buen bromista es nunca dejar que te atrapen" Pierre sonreía orgulloso desde la rama de un roble. Conejo lo fulminó con la mirada pero luego se resignó y comenzó a quitar la pintura rosa de su pelaje.

Sophie parecía estar divirtiéndose, su sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas eran la prueba de ello. Jack no pensó sentirse tan aliviado hasta el momento, pero verla sonreír le traía tranquilidad y cierta calidez agradable. Sus ojos eran honestos, esa inocencia que la rodeaba la hacía ver más que adorable, solo que ya no era la misma niña que solía tratar. Aunque también ese hecho lo inquietaba un poco, Sophie ya no era una niña pequeña.

"¿qué sucede?" su voz suave lo hizo dar un respingo. No se habia dado cuenta que la habia estado mirando fijo por tanto tiempo.

"No… nada" contestó carraspeando con la garganta. Enseguida se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde Conejo "¿qué dices, colita de algodón? ¿Una carrera hasta el pozo?"

"de acuerdo, solo para verte la cara cuando llegues de último lugar" rió el Pooka colocando las cuatro patas en el suelo.

"¡Sophie, vamos! ¡Es una carrera!" dijo Pierre bajando de un salto hasta donde ella. Sophie lo miró divertida.

"eres bastante optimista si piensas que los vamos a alcanzar" contestó ella colocando las manos en su cadera. Pierre se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su oído.

"no le digas a nadie, pero tengo un atajo" sonrió con mirada cómplice y comenzó a correr en la dirección que Jack y Conejo se había ido. "¿no vienes, ojos verdes?"

Sophie curveó sus labios en una sonrisa y fue tras ellos.

* * *

La imagen se congeló en una burbuja de baño que rápidamente fue tomada por un par de manos esbeltas y claras.

"Una madre sobre protectora que no la entiende… un hermano que no llama y una padre que quién sabe dónde rayos está" rió "encima de eso… un doctor que piensa que está echada a perder… no sé porqué me siento identificada con esta princesita"

Sus labios formaron una media luna que luego soplaron haciendo que la burbuja se elevara hasta la cúpula de estrellas que era su guarida.

"es una lástima que sea humana… aunque… podría ser de utilidad." Dejó salir una risita maliciosa.


	6. VI: Dulces Sueños

_Days 4 x-Mas:** -2**_

_**Capítulo VI: Dulces Sueños**_

"¡Corre, Sophie!" Exclamó Jack extendiendo una mano hacia ella. La rubia hizo un último esfuerzo para alcanzarlo. Entonces sus pies se despegaron del suelo cuando tomó la mano de Jack.

"¡Wooah!" Exclamó entre risas mientras dejaban atrás a un Pierre con 'las traes'.

"¡Eso es legalmente trampa!" Gritó él apurado, apresurando el paso. Sin embargo, alcanzarlos no se le estaba haciendo fácil. Conejo solo puso los ojos en blanco, quedándose junto a un árbol.

"¡No estaba escrito!" Contestó Jack aterrizando con Sophie sobre un puente de tronco cubierto con musgo. "Lo siento" agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Vale..." El bufón se detuvo para tomar aliento. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y tomó una bocanada de aire. "No mas juego limpio. Y hablo enserio"

"Uy, Pierre habla enserio" rió Sophie. Él tan solo le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

De pronto, el suelo de musgo donde Sophie estaba de pie se congeló volviéndose resbaladizo y haciéndola caer del tronco sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, Jack logró alcanzarla aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la caída.

Por suerte el césped amortiguó el golpe. Pierre y Conejo rápidamente corrieron a su encuentro.

"¿estás bien, Sophie?" preguntó Conejo.

"Ah... Sí, pero dolió" Contestó ella apoyándose con el codo sobre el césped, levantó la cabeza y... quedó inmóvil.

Jack también se incorporó solo para darse cuenta que el rostro de Sophie estaba bastante cerca del suyo. Tenía una vista privilegiada de sus ojos, hasta el punto de verse reflejado en un profundo tono esmeralda. Además, sus mejillas podían tener el color del traje de Norte en ese momento y ella no se habría dado cuenta. Era el rostro más tierno que había visto, una combinación de sorpresa, vergüenza y confusión.

Le sonrió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió algunos mechones rubios. Sin embargo, Sophie lo apartó. Jack no pudo evitar reaccionar con sorpresa, mirándola casi atónito. Al igual que Pierre y Conejo.

"Um... L-lo siento" musitó cuando Pierre la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Parpadeó varias veces mirando a Jack y luego apartó la mirada.

"él es el que debería disculparse" espetó Conejo. Jack no dijo nada, pero miró a Conejo a la espera de una explicación. "congelaste el tronco"

"¿el tronco? ¡Yo no congelé nada!" dijo confundido, mirando abrumado el pedazo de escarcha que cubría el musgo. Luego volvió la mirada al grupo "juro que no fui yo"

"Pero si no fuiste tú…" entonces las miradas recayeron sobre Pierre.

"¿Qué están mirando?" preguntó el bufón cruzándose de brazos. "¡ah no! No fui yo tampoco" se defendió enseguida "¡Mis bromas son refinadas! Dije que no jugaría limpio, pero no haría algo tan peligroso como hacer caer a Ojos verdes desde esa altura ¡Además! Los poderes de hielo son de Frost, yo no puedo congelar cosas"

"Pero entonces… ¿quién fue?" preguntó Jack preocupado.

"eso es algo que me gustaría saber" dijo Conejo recorriendo el panorama con la mirada. Sus orejas se movían graciosamente, tratando de identificar cualquier sonido extraño.

Luego Suspiró y miró a Sophie, quien no se habia movido ni un solo centímetro. Sus ojos estaban dispersos, cualquiera que la viera podría decir que le pasaba algo. "Jack, es tarde… que tal si llevas a Sophie a casa y luego resolvemos el asunto del hielo"

"Yo puedo regresar _sola_…" se apresuró a decir con algo de timidez.

Jack la miró desconcertado y sorprendido, pero Sophie evito mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

"¿enserio?" se burló Pierre "estamos en una madriguera gigante"

Ella miró hacia ambos lados y suspiró resignada, concediéndole la razón a Pierre.

"Tengo una mejor idea" intervino de nuevo "yo llevo a Sophie y ustedes dos se encargan del hielo fantasma"

"Sí… Mejor" dijo Conejo mirando a Sophie de reojo. Luego se dirigió hacia Jack "así ganamos tiempo"

"Como quieran…" dijo con amargura metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Sophie apretó los labios bajó la mirada.

Conejo dio unas pataditas al suelo y un túnel se abrió.

"adentro" dijo sonriéndole a Sophie. Ella hizo una mueca poco convincente en respuesta.

"bueno vamos, Sophie" Pierre le extendió una mano y luego saltaron al hoyo, el cual se cerró a su paso.

* * *

Cuando salieron a la superficie, Sophie se percató que el cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Eso significaba que se habia saltado la cita con el Dr. Kanes y que probablemente su madre la estuviera buscando con desesperación.

"estoy en problemas…" Musitó llevándose una mano a la frente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Pierre intrigado ante su cara de preocupación.

Sophie suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Pierre la siguió en silencio, sin dejar a un lado su curiosidad. Pues realmente Sophie estaba actuando raro desde que se había caído del tronco, al menos eso parecía aunque tampoco podía hacer una afirmación concreta puesto que no la había conocido desde antes. Aun así ella se veía como el tipo de las que siempre sonríen, y ahora tenía una especie de sombra o velo negro sobre ella.

"Um… hey, Sophie… ¿estás bien?" se aventuró a preguntar de nuevo. Ella se dio media vuelta y lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego al parecer se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, lo estoy" contestó con un hilo de voz. "será mejor que entre ya"

"Okay, ojos verdes… si tu lo dices" Dijo no muy convencido.

"Gracias, Pierre" sonrió. Sin embargo, no era como las sonrisas debían ser. La de Sophie estaba triste o al menos confundida.

Él decidió no decir más nada, simplemente despedirse de ella con la mano, mientras la veía entrar por la puerta.

* * *

"¡Por quinta vez, Conejo! ¡No fui yo!" exclamó Jack frunciendo el entrecejo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras flotaba en el aire.

"Solo sigo que es extraño que haya sido precisamente hielo" trató de calmarlo. Su pata palpaba la superficie del tronco de musgo "No hay nada mas aquí que pueda congelar"

"Deberías dejarlo. Si fue una broma de alguien, logró fastidiarme" bufó sin quitar esa actitud amarga.

"¡Bueno ¿y a ti qué te pasa, amigo?!" Inquirió dedicándole una mirada de reproche. Jack miró hacia él sintiéndose por alguna razón culpable. Luego apartó la vista y descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

"Lo siento… estoy bien" contestó pasándose una mano por la nuca.

"ah, me alegra. Así que puedo descartar que estés molesto con Sophie" dijo como si no tuviera importancia, aunque en el fondo un tenue sabor a sarcasmo se podía notar.

Jack levantó la vista aturdido. Miró perplejo a Conejo pero luego regresó en sí.

"No estoy molesto con Sophie" dijo con cierta pesadez. "no podría estar molesto con ella... " suspiró haciendo una pausa, y luego continuó "pero no entiendo por qué actuó así"

"quizás solo estaba asustada" sugirió Conejo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. "es una niña... ¿No recuerdas la primera vez que vino acá?"

"Conejo, no es lo mismo... Yo no le mostré sus dientes cubiertos de sangre" bufó cruzándose de brazos. El pooka soltó una carcajada y bajó del tronco de un salto.

"Entonces ve y habla con ella"

* * *

"lo siento"

"¡Sophie, por Dios! ¿Dime qué sucede? Tu no eras así"

Su madre la miraba con reproche. Llevaba regañándola alrededor de diez minutos. Sermoneándola acerca de todo lo que supuestamente había cambiado. Pero Sophie no lo veía de esa manera. Realmente ella no sentía que hubiera cambiado, y ese tal vez era el problema. Porque el resto del mundo efectivamente sí cambió.

"lo siento"

"¡estuve a punto de llamar a la policía, estaba muy preocupada por ti!" exclamó con angustia. "¡Nadie te había visto por ningún lado! ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo!"

"Lo siento" Suspiró de nuevo, cabizbaja.

"¿Dónde estabas, Sophie?... Revisé tu lista de compañeros y no hay ningún Jack"

Sophie levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos como platos, su corazón dio un vuelco. Recordó los últimos minutos con Jack y como se sintió abrumada e intimidada por esos ojos azules. De nuevo sintió a sangre en sus mejillas, pero no se podía explicar bien la razón. Esa cercanía le había robado el aliento.

"él no estudia en mi escuela..." respondió con un hilo de voz.

"¿Entonces de dónde lo conoces, mi niña? ¿Es parte del coro de la iglesia?" Sophie simplemente negó con la cabeza "Jack... ¿_Jack Frost_? ¿Es ese Jack Frost de tus Guardianes?"

Sophie no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

De todas maneras no va a creerme, pensó sin apartar la vista de la mirada seria de su madre.

"Sophie..."el tono de su madre esta vez fue como cansando, exhausto, decepcionado.

Ella tan solo se levantó del Sillón donde estaba sentada y corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación, cerrándola con seguro desde adentro.

La presión de su pecho se fue tornando mas intensa hasta que desbordó en llanto. Se puso en cuclillas, sosteniendo su peso con la palma de sus manos. Dejó que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, porque al menos eso le daría un poco de descanso. Después de un rato, comenzó a normalizar su respiración.

Respiró profundo y se volvió a incorporar. Tal estaba exagerando, pero se sentía demasiado desesperada como para seguir aguantando. Tomó un nuevo respiro y se restregó los ojos con las manos.

Estaba más cansada de lo que recordaba. Después de todo, se había pasado el día jugando como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sonrió con melancolía, antes de dejarse caer en la cama dormida.

* * *

"¿Seguro puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Jack sosteniéndose del borde de la chimenea de la casa de los Bennett.

Meme lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"No es que no confíe en tus arena de los sueños... " suspiró bajando la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la frente echándose el cabello hacia atrás "Es que realmente quiero que ese sueño sea especial..."

Sintió una mano del guardián de los sueños en su hombro y entonces un copo se formo con la arena dorada. Meme sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

El camino de arena descendió hasta la ventana y traspasó el vitral, alcanzando a Sophie en su lecho. Sobre su cabeza un halo de arena comenzó a crecer, transformándose en una lluvia de pequeños copos de color dorado.

Jack colocó una mano sobre el vidrio, empujado lo hacia adentro. Enseguida una capa de escarcha de nieve lo cubrió. Meme levantó la vista hacia él con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

"la llevé esta tarde a la Madrigera... Y algo congeló el tronco donde estábamos de pie, y la hizo caer." contestó mirando fijamente el rostro placido e inmutable de la durmiente Sophie. "Luego se asustó, y no quiero que este asustada... Hubieras visto su cara, no quiero ver miedo en sus ojos nunca mas"

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Meme llamó su atención, formando un corazón con la arena, luego señaló a Sophie.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó dando un saltito hacia atrás. Meme le indicó enseguida que no hiciera ruido. Pero aun así no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Sophie se movió entre las sabanas haciéndose un ovillo "No... No es eso... "

"Jack..."

Meme observó sorprendido el hecho de que el sueño no se desvaneciera, eso significaba que Sophie estaba hablando dormida. Luego pudo notar como Jack la miraba fijamente con media sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**perdon por la tardanza! las hice esperar cantidades TT-TT pero estaba falta de inspiración. pero ya pude armarme de creatividad y letras XD**

**espero que les guste... esa ultima parte fue mi favorita de escribir :D **

**ah por cierto. Aqui les dejo unas imagenes que he dibujado de los Guardianes y unas fotomanipulaciones que hice. XP**

**es que me parece que Rapunzel de Enredados por sus caracteristicas fisicas sería una perfecta version adulta de Sophie Bennett. C:**

**psycomurdereffect*deviantart*com/art/ROtG-Screenshot-2-348256044?q=gallery%3Apsycomurdereffect&qo=1**

**(recuerden cambiar el * por un punto :D)**


	7. VII: Nada cambiará lo que soy

_Days 4 x-Mas:__** -1**_

_**Capítulo VII: Nada cambiara lo que soy.**_

"¡Sophie, mira! ¡Está nevando!" era la voz de su hermano, llamándola desde algún lugar cercano. Podía sentirlo justo al lado suyo, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de verlo con claridad.

De hecho, hasta el momento no era capaz de identificar dónde estaba exactamente, pero solo necesitó dar un paso hacia lo que parecía ser un camino, para ver con claridad el parque de Thadeus Burgess frente a ella.  
No recordaba cómo había llegado, ni lo consideraba importante. Solo sabía que estaba en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve y eso era lo único relevante. Tomó un puñado y formó una bola mientras corría hasta su hermano. Él se estaba escondiendo detrás de un gran árbol, rodeado de nieve formando un fuerte.

"¡Piensa rápido!" exclamó él saltando hacia ella.

Entre risas Sophie se las arregló para esquivar la bola. Sin embargo, una la alcanzó desde atrás haciéndola saltar como lo haría un balde de agua helada, pero estaba lejos de ser una sorpresa desagradable.  
Se dio media vuelta enseguida y levantó la vista hacia donde, había venido la bola de nieve, preparada para contraatacar.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a ver a nadie, salvo copos cayendo nuevamente del cielo. La luna llena brillaba en el tope del cielo, reflejándose en la nieve al tiempo que la hacía brillar como si se tratara de pequeñas partículas de diamante.  
Contuvo la respiración, ante la belleza de aquel cuadro. La nieve bajo sus pies se extendía infinitamente, hasta el horizonte lleno de estrellas, como una inmensa cúpula oscura cubierta de escarcha que no dejaba de brillar al ritmo del mismo viento.

Entonces, las luces se intensificaron, pintándose de mil colores, como las luces de Navidad. Así mismo, los copos de nieve adquirían formas de mariposas danzando armónicamente a medida que alcanzaban el suelo. Una de ellas la alcanzó, posándose en su nariz. Al instante se desvaneció, dejando una estela de luces diminutas.

"¡Feliz navidad, Sophie!" dijo Jamie abrazándola por los hombros, sin dejar de observar hacia el cielo nocturno y la luna.

De repente, una silueta blanca pasó con rapidez frente a los dos hermanos y se detuvo en el aire, para luego descender, apoyando su bastón en la nieve.

"Jack..."musitó Sophie con una sonrisa.

El guardián les regresó la sonrisa, divertido, sosteniendo una bola de nieve en la mano.

"¡Feliz invierno!" rió lanzando la bola hacia arriba, formando nieve en forma de fuegos pirotécnicos. Enseguida extendió una mano hacia ellos, pero fue Sophie la primera en tomarla.

Al instante siguiente estaba viendo todo desde una perspectiva más empinada, donde las copas de los arboles casi rozaban la suelas de sus zapatos. Levantó la mirada hacia Jack, pudiendo ver con claridad como la luz de la luna hacia que los mechones blancos destellaran como la nieve. Sus ojos azules le dedicaron una mirada cálida.

El sonido de las aves formaba un eco, que traspasaba el vidrio de la ventana y las cortinas, sumado a la luz del sol que terminó por hacerla despertar. Parpadeó con pereza, estirándose por debajo de las cobijas y lentamente se fue incorporando.  
Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Tan solo fue un sueño, pensó suspirando con cansancio. Sin embargo, en el fondo era más bien decepción lo que sentía. Pero no quiso divagar en el tema de lo contrario se deprimiría.

Quitó las sabanas y dio un salto fuera de la cama. El tacto frío del suelo de madera la hizo dar otro brinco hasta sus pantuflas, pero no pudo evitar reír. Eso significaba que era un día nevado y que Jack...

Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte en el momento que la imagen de Jack aparecía en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos recordando el sueño que acababa de tener. Las luces, la nieve... Jamie... Y Jack. No podía evitar considerarlo un regalo especial de Sandman.  
Sonrió, acercándose lentamente a la ventana. La nieve cubría los jardines, los techos y parcialmente las calles, como un manto frío y acolchado. Mañana era víspera de Navidad, eso la animaba lo suficiente.

* * *

El taller de Norte estaba completamente agitado, no tan desordenado como la última vez que lo visitó, pero si más activo. Cada elfo y cada Yeti estaban haciendo alguna tarea, corriendo de aquí para allá. Empacando regalos, cosiendo manteles, preparando los renos.  
Mañana era 24 de diciembre, y todo pintaba para ser una estupenda Navidad.  
Jack entró por una de las ventanas, esquivando las cintas voladoras y unos elfos que corrían con una bandeja de galletas. Quizás debió haber esperado a que se calmaran un poco las cosas antes de volver, pero no tenía tanto tiempo, mañana era el desayuno anual de Navidad y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad

Sonrió divertido al ver como uno de los Yetis zarandeaba una caja de regalo tratando de despegar un elfo de la envoltura.

"Quiero los candelabros de este lado" esa voz era inconfundible. "el mantel de renos va en la mesa de los pasteles" Carol estaba de pie en el centro del comedor, con un rollo de pergamino en la mano, y una pluma en la otra. A medida que examinaba la lista, iba dando órdenes a los Yetis que decoraban la habitación para el desayuno de Navidad.

"Las velas son rojas o verdes ¡nada de rosado en mis botellas de ponche!" exclamó apuntando con la pluma a un Yeti de pelaje café oscuro.

"¡Deugh batprght!" exclamó resignado uno de ellos.

Carol siguió chequeando los adornos, y luego se dirigió a las barandas de madera de esa terraza, de las cuales colgaban enredaderas de pequeños bombillos de varios colores. Sopló el polvo haciendo titilar las luces con un ritmo armónico.  
Sonrió satisfecha y volvió su mirada al techo.

"Phil, no quiero muérdagos en mi comedor." agregó después de tachar un ítem de la lista "Utiliza las pinzas para maleza que están en la bodega"

El yeti asintió y siguió con su trabajo, atropellando a un par de elfos en su camino. Uno de ellos golpeo la escalera auxiliar en la que estaba un yeti colgando una extensión de luces, haciéndolo tambalear y caer finalmente sobre la mesa del mantel de reno, partiéndola en dos.

"¡Aagh! ¡Por el amor del cielo!" exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente. Un suspiro resignado recorrió sus hombros, mientras que los yetis se apresuraban a reparar el daño.

"eso dolió" musitó Jack con una sonrisa divertida. Carol giró sobre sus talones. "¡que hay!"

"¡Jack!" exclamó con emoción, soltando la pluma y el papel para correr a abrazarlo. "¡Que gusto verte! ¡Eres justo a quien más necesitaba ahora!"

"Aun no sé porque sigo viniendo aquí en vísperas" dijo con voz entrecortada a causa del abrazo asfixiante de Carol.

"Porque no puedes evitar ser un niño bueno" contestó palpando su cabello como si se tratara de una mascota. "¡Ven por acá!"

"Veo que tienes casi todo listo para mañana" comentó mientras observaba a los yetis mover los muebles de un lado a otro.

"bueno, algo así... Este año vienen mas de los que esperaba..." dijo con una risita nerviosa "incluso..." carraspeó con la garganta "Mi hija prometió venir"

"¡¿Tienes una hija?!" exclamó parpadeando varias veces. En esta década como guardián y no se había enterado de que Norte y Carol tuvieran hijos. No era difícil imaginárselos como padres, pero si mal no recordaba, Norte mismo había dicho en una ocasión que no tenían tiempo para niños.

"Sí. ¿Nicholas nunca mencionó...?"

"Pues... No a mí, no que recuerde." contestó sin salir de su asombro.

"Bueno, no me sorprende" rió colocando una mano en el hombro de Jack "Nicholas es bastante sobre protector, a pesar del hecho de que ella tiene trescientos diecinueve años" soltó una risita "él te adora, pero... Eres un niño travieso"

"pensé que habías dicho que no podía evitar ser un niño bueno" protestó con una sonrisa picara.

"y lo eres, y te adoro pero Merry es un tanto muy... Extrovertida"

"¿Merry?" de nuevo dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre.

"Sí. Merry... Es su nombre" sonrió con nostalgia "no la veo hace un par de décadas, y estoy ansiosa por verla de nuevo"

"¿Te refieres a la Doncella de la Nieve? ¡¿Es... Es tu hija?!" Carol se detuvo en seco y lo miró desconcertada.

"¿Conoces a Merry?" inquirió levantando una ceja.

"bueno... Mas o menos, digo..." se llevó una mano a la nuca "La vi una vez en Japón, hace cien años... Literalmente. Pensé que era una humana normal vistiendo extraño, así que le arrojé una bola de nieve. Pero cuando me la regresó me di cuenta que podía verme... "

"Eso...eso es... Interesante" Musitó retomando el paso "¿Y eso fue todo?"

"Sí" contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Carol iba a agregar otra cosa refiriéndose a la lista, pero Jack se lanzó a hacer otra pregunta de improviso. "¿Puedo traer a alguien mañana?"

"¿Alguien? ¿A dónde?" preguntó subrayando un ítem de la lista.

"Um... una amiga... al desayuno" contestó inseguro.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Es alguien que me falto de la lista?" se giró hacia él. Su rostro sonreía gentil con un gesto que prometía mantenerse igual sin importar la respuesta. Esa clase de comprensión maternal que nunca te hace sentir culpable por nada. Además, cierta luz inmaculada hacia que su cara brillara como una canción alegre.

Jack negó con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al cuello.

"ella no es... Bueno, Hombre de la Luna no tiene que ver con—" se detuvo al instante. Si lo veía de cierta forma, Sophie tenía que ver con Luna, especialmente después de lo de Pitch hace varios años. No en la manera mágica, pero sí como creyente.

"¿Luna no tiene que ver con qué, corazón?" parpadeó confundida.

Jack respiró hondo y miró hacia los lados con cautela. Carol solo lo observaba sin entender.

"aquí" musitó mientras jalaba a Carol hacia otra habitación. ella se dejó llevar por la curiosidad.

"¿Qué es tan complicado, Jack? ¿Es realmente así de misteriosa tu amiga?" se rió colocándose las manos en las caderas. Jack sonrió de medio lado, algo avergonzado. "¿Qué es acaso? ¿Una pesadilla?"

"No, por supuesto que no..." se apresuró a decir "ella está lejos de ser una cosa así"

"por esa sonrisa, jovencito, yo diría que Nathaniel ya se puso a jugar tiro al blanco contigo también." Carol pinchó la mejilla izquierda de Jack con el indice y el pulgar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!" exclamó Jack, completamente ruborizado. Sus mejillas tomaron un color azul pálido.  
Carol simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada. El chiste de cupido no le había hecho nada de gracia a Jack, mas bien lo dejó un tanto angustiado.

"cuéntame, tesoro" insistió colocando una mano en el hombro de Jack.

"Ella es... Bueno..." Jack carraspeó con la garganta y luego tomo un respiro. "...humana."

El rostro de Carol no pareció tener cambio alguno. La sonrisa de madre comprensiva se mantenía intacta, pero con un toque de desconcierto. Jack sonrió incomodo y finalmente Carol reaccionó.

"¿Humana?" preguntó con un hilo de voz. Jack asintió con la cabeza. Ella parpadeó varias veces y dio un paso hacia atrás mirando al suelo. Luego se llevó una mano a la frente y miro a Jack perpleja. "ella es... Um... Como los humanos le dicen ¿Adulto?"

"¡No! No... Sophie es..."

"Oh, su nombre es Sophie" interrumpió antes de que Jack tuviera algún chance de explicar la situación. "Es una niña entonces." sonrió. Por alguna razón se veía complacida "tendría que cerciorarme de que tenga algo divertido preparado para ella. ¡Cielos! No estoy segura que le gusta a los niños de esta época, hace tanto tiempo que no me hago cargo de un niño, que realmente no sé qué hacer."

"Carol..."

"Tal vez los elfos puedan entretenerla un rato, pero no son tan ingeniosos como para cuidar de ella. Tendré que estar pendiente de que no se acerque a los establos de los renos porque Cometa tiene cierto recelo hacia los niños desde que ese chiquillo travieso en Chicago lo pincho con una rama de..."

"¡Carol!" exclamó recuperando la atención de Mrs. St North. "Sophie tiene 16"

"¿16 qué tesoro?" preguntó con una sonrisa ingenua.

"Um, ¿Años?" contestó inseguro. Una risita nerviosa se apoderó de su aliento.

Carol soltó una carcajada. Jack por su parte solo suspiró resignado bajando la cabeza.

"Buen chiste, Jack. ¿Por quién me tomas, eh?" Rió divertida. "Después de cierta edad los niños se vuelven adolescentes, y bien se sabe que dejan de creer."

"No es un chiste. Es enserio, Sophie tiene 16 años, está en la escuela superior" dijo con un tono insistente.

Ante el semblante firme de Jack, Carol dudó un segundo.

"Eso no es posible." Dijo consternada "los adolescentes dejan de creer en los guardianes. Definitivamente no es posible, Jack."

"Lose, lose..."suspiró frustrado pero luego sonrió "por eso es que ella es tan importante para mí. Ella cree, y sé que lo seguirá haciendo en el futuro. Ella fue la primera en verme... "

"Entiendo..." Murmuró pensativa. Luego levantó la vista hacia Jack, quien no dejaba de sonreír mirando al vacío. "Jack..." lo llamó con una voz dulce. Él parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su abstracción. "¿Tú...? Em, se que suena extraño... O tal vez no realmente."

Jack la observó confundido. Carol se tomó su tiempo para formular la pregunta.

"¿Quieres a Sophie?"

"Claro que sí, ella es mi amiga." respondió de inmediato.

"no, no..." Carol negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a Jack y colocó una mano en su mejilla. "Me refiero a que si la quieres, quieres."

"No entiendo... ¿A qué te refieres?" musitó con preocupación, pues en el fondo sabía—o se imaginaba—lo que Carol trataba de implicar.

"Amor" contestó llevándose las manos al pecho "amor de verdad."

"¿Amor? ¿El juego de Cupido? ¿La flecha dorada? ¿Cuándo mamá yeti y papá yeti se quieren mucho, mucho...? ¡Amor, Jack! ¡No tengo porque explicarlo! ¡Creo que trescientos treinta años son suficientes para que sepas de lo que te estoy hablando!"

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Sí sé, sí sé de que hablas!"

"entonces"

"No sé, no estoy seguro..."respondió escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su hoodie. "Además, Tooth... Ella, bueno..."

"¿Toothiana? "

"No, no... No es nada. No es importante."

"Si mencionaste algo de ella, creo que hasta donde sé, suele significar lo contrario"

"Carol, escucha... Solo quiero que Sophie sea feliz, quiero que pase un rato agradable y que sonría... Eso es todo lo que me interesa en este momento."

"Jack, no sé… "suspiró cruzándose de brazos. Su mirada tomo un matiz serio de un momento a otro... "Tendría que consultarlo con Nicholas."

Jack bajó la cabeza cuestionándose su sentido común. Obviamente no era buena idea en lo absoluto que una humana viniera a una fiesta de espíritus mágicos, era bastante complicado y definitivamente Norte no lo iba a aprobar. Frunció el entrecejo algo frustrado. Por alguna razón necesitaba hacer feliz a Sophie, se sentía en la obligación, después de todo, los problemas que había tenido con su madre eran en parte su culpa.

"No pasa nada…" murmuró no muy feliz.

Carol sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio a Jack de esa manera, después de todo era como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró resignada. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer

"Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción." Dijo al fin.

Jack levantó la cabeza con una mirada igual de brillante que su sonrisa. Enseguida se lanzó hacia Carol y le dio un abrazo. La mujer dejó escapar una risita y le regresó el abrazo.

"Pero va a ser nuestro secreto." Dijo rompiendo el abrazo. "Nadie puede saber que hay una humana aquí ¿De acuerdo, Jack?"

"de acuerdo. Pero ¿cómo?"

Carol sonrió de medio lado mientras observaba los retazos de tela que sobraban de los vestidos de las muñecas.

"tengo una idea"

* * *

Sophie bajó corriendo las escaleras al escuchar unos golpes en el piso de abajo. Preocupada por los pensamientos que nublaron su cabeza enseguida, pegó un salto en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

La sala estaba revuelta. Los cojines esparcidos por el suelo al igual que las velas de estación. Algunos de los adornos de navidad ya no estaban, incluyendo el árbol. Un mal presentimiento le golpeó en el estomago.

"¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" exclamó angustiada. Al no recibir respuesta, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"

Corrió hacia la cocina y escuchó más golpes provenir desde la puerta del sótano. Enseguida, alargó una mano hacia lo primero que encontró para defenderse: un sartén. Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta y contuvo la respiración mientras la abría.

"¿Mamá?" dijo con una voz temblorosa.

"En el sótano, Sophie" respondió enseguida. Sophie dejó salir un suspiro aliviado y colocó el sartén a un lado antes de bajar por la escalinata de madera.

"¿Qué pasó en la sala, mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá aba-" No fue necesario continuar con sus preguntas o esperar una respuesta. Cuando estuvo a medio camino en las escaleras pudo darse cuenta de lo que su madre estaba haciendo.

Los adornos de navidad perdidos estaban siendo empacados en cajas y apilados hasta el fondo del sótano, al igual que el árbol que ahora estaba envuelto en una bolsa de plástico negra y ajustado con cinta adhesiva. "¡¿Qué haces?!"

"Lo siento, Sophie…" dijo con una voz ahogada por la actividad física que estaba realizando. Cerró otra caja y la empujó hacia la pared "Es por tu propio bien, no quiero que estés rodeada de estas tonterías que te llenan la cabeza de cuentos imaginarios"

"¡No! ¡NO!" exclamó desesperada mientras corría hacia donde estaba el árbol "¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡AHORA SANTA CLAUS NO VA A VENIR MAÑANA!" Su voz estaba llena de angustia que sonaba a desasosiego. "¡Hay que ponerlo de nuevo junto a la chimenea! ¡Antes de que se haga tarde!"

Sophie trataba de mover el pesado árbol. Sin embargo, no lograba sacarlo de la bolsa por sí sola, y forcejeaba con el mismo con desespero.

"Sophie…" Musitó su madre colocando una mano en su hombro tratando de detenerla.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!" le gritó zafándose.

"¡Sophie, YA BASTA!" exclamó jalándola con fuerza lejos del árbol. Sophie perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra el suelo en seco.

Un silencio sentenció el ambiente a la pesadez. Después de unos segundos, Sophie comenzó a sollozar bajito, sin ser capaz de levantarse del suelo.

"Sophie… perdóname, cielo. Te juro que no quize…."

"Nada de lo que hagas me va a hacer dejar de creer. Nada…"

"Sophie, escucha lo que estás diciendo…" Suspiró resignada.

"Yo sé que son reales, mamá ¡No me importa lo que piensen los demás!" levantó la voz con el entrecejo fruncido. Ahora no habia desespero si no ira y enojo. "Así me crean demente, o loca. ¡Yo sé que ellos están ahogados en sus patéticas vidas, haciendo sentir mal a otros si se atreven a ser diferentes! ¡Yo se que los únicos ciegos y dementes son ellos! ¡Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI!"

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el sonido de una cachetada la silenció de inmediato. Parpadeó tratando de asimilar la situación, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la mejilla ante un inexplicable ardor. Finalmente entendió lo que había ocurrido al ver la mano de su madre aun levantada en el aire.

Sus manos estaban temblando. Su madre nunca le había golpeado antes, nunca había llegado a esos extremos, pero podía ver que no era algo que hubiera disfrutado. Su madre estaba a punto del llanto. Sin embargo, no podía simpatizarse con ella en ese instante.

Se puso de pie aun sintiendo como sus miembros temblaban, corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡Sophie! ¡Sophie, espera!" La voz de su madre se perdió en un eco mientras agarraba su chaqueta y cerraba la puerta de la casa a sus espaldas.

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, pero estaba ocupada con muchísimas cosas. me disculpo, porque de verdad me entretiene escribir este fic. Espero que me perdonden por las tardanzas que espero ya hayan llegado a su fin._


End file.
